Rin, The Batcave and the Ladies
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Rin is a secretive man, hiding his secrets from all of his friends.


**Sup. This is a new story, in a anime that I've always liked... and a good visual novel. Yes, I have played the novel before :P **

**I didn't like that he picked Asa in the anime, but overall it was a great anime! At least to me it was. So here is my attempt at a Shuffle story...**

**It will feature thigns from the anime/novel, but there are new elements...**

**The new elements will play a major part in the story... well eventually... but for the msot part it will just be me rewriting Shuffle! in my own words and me crapping on a page...**

**yea... I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was another school day at Verbena academy. It was a hell-hole, as it is a school, that housed an array of creatures. Humans, Gods, Demons and half-breeds which were mixed races as Gods and Demons can be party human. Rin, a second year student at the academy, was currently sleeping at his desk due to having pulled another all-nighter down in his batcave. He was drooling all over his textbook. He was currently dreaming of some things he could do in his batcave, some technological advances in his own field. Yes, Rin Tsuchimi was a smart man, despite what his grades in high school would tell you. Even though his grades in high school were a C average, he actually was in a secret college where he was almost done graduating it.<p>

Rin Tsuchimi was a kind and generous man, someone who women and people in general could depend on. He had quite a bit of friends, ranging from his housemate and maid, despite the fact he hates it, Kaede Fuyou, to Itsuki Midoriba who was a perverted man who is like the worst friend ever, yet he comes thru when you need him the most and then there was Mayumi Thyme who was a flat chested girl who liked being nosy like a journalist or reporter. Rin had many friends. He truly did, yet none of them knew what he did secretly. What he was hiding from them all. None of them. Not even his housemate knew. Sure, Kaede was suspicious when she would check in on Rin late at night and he wasn't there, but he assured her that he was just taking a walk after waking up. Kaede was still suspicious but she said nothing... as always.

So, Rin was a secret man, yet he really was a kind and generous person. Always treating others with kindness, even if he gets hurt in the process. Mutilated, beaten, broken... he still remains kind. Yes, Rin has been thru a very tragic childhood and it was very painful, psyically and mentally. Kaede and Rin had known each other since they were born. Rin was a few days younger, but they were born at the same time. They grew up together. They were not related by blood, but their parents were all friends since they were in college. When they were 8 years old, which was 8 years ago, Rin and Kaede lost their parents, except for Kaedes dad. Rins mom, dad and Kaedes mother went on a business trip and they died on the way back home, due to them coming home early since Kaede was sick.

When they died, Kaede was put into a state of shock. She lost the will to live and was getting thinner and thinner and thinner and thinner even though she was being fed through an IV. She lost the will to eat or sleep. She just laid there in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a dead look in her eyes. Rin, who was her best friend, watched as she was slowly dying. Rin had to do something, as the man. One night, he went into her hospital room and told a lie. Rin said that he asked for them to come home early, due to Rin missing his parents so much. Kaede had found her reason to live. To make Rin suffer. While it was just a childish lie, it worked. Rin had given Kaede a reason to live and it made his life hell for six years. Kaede had pushed him down the stairs multiple times, threw knives at him almost taking out his eye. She had shunned him and actually gotten a few boys, who had crushes on her, to beat up Rin after school. Steal his lunch money, dunk him in the toilet, or whatever. Rin was only 8 years old! RIN WAS 8! Six years of living in the house with a girl who was attempting to kill you constantly, every day and night. She had attempted to strangle him in his sleep, yet she always failed. Rin never yelled at her to stop, as he knew it was the only way she was able to live.

However, in their final year of middle school, in the beginning of the year, Kaede had walked into Rin's room at one point to destroy his room, break some of his toys that he would have hidden. She looked under his mattress and found a hidden compartment inside the mattress. Digging through there, she found a postcard, one that was dated the day their parents died. Kaede learned that Rin was not the one who called their parents back, but it was because Kaede was sick. Kaede had tortured and brutally beaten Rin for no reason. He had sacrificed himself for her own sake, so she could continue living. From that day on, Kaede had devoted her entire life to serving Rin, trying to make up for her crimes against him, but even after 8 years of serving him. Waking him up, making him meals, among other maidly duties, she still has not forgiven herself for what she did to him.

Of course, Rin knows she regrets that day but he never brings it up. It's too painful for both of them. However, he does try and do some house work, but Kaede vehemently refuses constantly, not wanting him to move a muscle for her. It was not fair for him to do the work in her eyes, despite the fact he had forgiven her a long time ago. He never hated her, even when she almost took out his eyes. This was just the way it is.

* * *

><p>So, Rin was currently sleeping in his class, which was hosted by a very strict teacher who has quite cruel punishments. She was Nadeshiko Benibara, a very attractive black haired female. So, Nadeshiko had spotted the once again sleeping Rin, seeing him bored in her class. The teacher had constantly nagged him every day for this, yet for the past couple of months, she had stopped and slowed down on it. Why? Well, she had been Rin's homeroom teacher for two years now and he was always like this. He would always apologize vehemently, but he would end up sleeping again in her class. He had written so many pages on different topics, she was surprised that he was always the same. Sleeping. She had gave him an extremely easy test one day at the end of the first year and he barely passed it. She knew he was not trying his hardest and that he was purposely missing questions. She had even asked the same question twice on one test and he had different answers! They were also right next to each other! IDENTICAL! Rin was a smart kid, she knew this, but he was also being very secretive about something. SOMETHING kept him up every night and kept him from doing well in school. She had went to the superintendent of the school at one time, but the superintendent told her that he couldn't say a word to her about what was truly going on with Rin, just that Rin had to be secretive about it. This upset Nadeshiko, but she began to take it easy on him. She even felt pity for him, because she knew that he also was constantly picked on by a group of boys from around the town, who were all in love with Kaede. Of course, her taking it easy on him got him a bit more hateful glares thrown his way constantly because he was getting better treatment from his teacher.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang which woke Rin up finally. He rubbed his eyes and stood up from his chair, turning to meet his friend Kaede.<p>

"Rin, you keep pulling all-nighters. You need to stop doing whatever it is you are doing at night and start focusing on your school."

"I'm sorry Kaede. It won't happen again." Rin said, blatantly lying and they both knew that, but Kaede didn't push because she knew he was hiding something from her.

They both began to walk out of the classroom, heading home. Yes, it was time to go home for the day. Yay for half days! As they began to head around the corner, they began to talk about the current situation in their neighborhood. What situation? Well, in the neighborhood 8 houses had disappeared in just a week. 8 neighbors in all had all moved away. It was 4 on each side of them and it was just weird.

"Think we pissed them off or something?" Rin wondered outloud.

"No... of course not. We didn't even speak to them that much..." Kaede said.

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to go get in the bath, I'm beat." Rin said.

"I'll make your dinner while you bathe! So please don't take too long!"

"I won't!" Rin said, lying once again and both knew it. Rin always took long baths, just because it was relaxing. He would give the bath up to Kaede for her to use it whenever, but she never asked him to, so he took it upon himself to give her at least an hour and a half to herself in the bath every night.

* * *

><p>About four hours later, Rin was sneaking out of his window and running down the street, diving through alley ways and other shady paths, making sure to dodge any sort of vision on him. About two miles from his house, he moved an abandoned dumpster out of the way, opened up a panel on the ground and typed in a code into a little screen that appeared. It recognized his finger prints and code and a staircase opened nearby, in which he quickly ducked inside, closing it behind him. It was his batcave of doom. It was his Fortress of DOOOOOOOM! His Fortress of Solitude! His secret hideout! His Titans Tower!<p>

Rin clapped three times quickly and the lights came on, as did a voice.

"Hello Sir, welcoem back." Spoke a female voice.

"Thanks, Asa. What is the ETA on the bomb dismantling robot exoskeleton for the German Police?"

"Three more hours. We are ahead of schedule as usual sir."

"Very good. Keep up the good work. I'm going to go work on my personal project."

"Of course Sir."

Rin took a seat on his swivel rolling leather chair and put on some safety classes before playing with a small blowtorch and working on a sheet of some kind of metal.

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Kaede peeked into Rin's room, seeing him gone again. She huffed, seeing that he was sneaking out. He never left through he front door! He snuck out! If he was just going for a walk, why sneak it! This irritated Kaede in the fact that there was something about Rin's life that she had no clue about, yet what could she do? She had no business interfering in his life nor could she... she couldn't do that to him considering all she had did to him. She was just worried because he was not doing great in school. A C average was not going to get him into a good college. If only she knew.<p>

* * *

><p>9 hours later, it was time to go to school. Kaede walked into Rin's room and began to wake up the sleeping man, only to get the typical response of Five more minutes Kaede. It's still early. Kaede responded with something about breakfast which got Rin up, albeit slowly, since Rin did love to eat. Alot. Constantly. But this made Kaede happy, as she could cook for him constantly and he would be very happy!<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, and a run in with the KKK, who were not the meanys with the sheets but Kaedes fan club, Rin and Kaede ended up at the school in front of their classroom. Rin placed his hand out in front of Kaede, telling her to wait behind him before he opened the door.<p>

"Come into my breasts Kaede!" Said a boy who came over and hugged Rin without looking.

_Punch!_

Said boy was just punched in the gut by Rin, who looked annoyed.

"Said hi to my fist Itsuki." Rin said annoyed.

"I don't roll that way..." Itsuki said weakly.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, and after some words about Rin living the mans dream from Itsuki, Mayumi appeared in the door yelling.<p>

"THE TRANSFER STUDENT IS A GIRL! ACTUALLY THERE ARE TWO OF THEM AND THEY ARE BOTH RIDICULOUSLY PRETTY!"

Everyone began making a big deal about it, except Rin and Kaede. Rin really didn't give a shit if they were girls or guys, nor the fact they were new. There was no guarantee they were going to be in this class, nor even their same grade. For all he knew, they were seniors who were on the other side of the school. It was then the teacher came in.

"BUTTS IN THE SEATS! NOW! CLASS IS STARTING!" Nadeshiko yelled out. As if on cue, she noticed Rin looking out the window and his eyes began to flutter asleep. She let out a small sigh and began to teach the class about the Gods and the Demons. _'Stay strong Rin. Your life is about to get even worse... or better...'_

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day as Rin had slept through the entire day, except for lunch as it was food, but Rin was not awoken by the bell. He was awoken by Nadeshiko who shook him awake and told him to follow her. Rin sleepily obeyed, getting death glares by many students for how well he gets treated.<p>

"What is it Ms. N?" Asked Rin.

"Rin... have you ever met anyone from the other realms when you were younger?"

"I don't think so. I wasn't even aware about the other realms when I was a kid... Why do you ask?"

"It's probably nothing..."

"You seem awfully worried over nothing."

"All I can say to you is this... be strong... just be strong and keep on moving."

"Eh?"

Nadeshiko walked off as the bell was going to ring soon. "Just be strong! I will help you whenever I can!"

"The fuck?" Was all Rin could say, as he was utterly confused. Rin shrugged and went back inside the classroom, only for the bell to ring. He turned to Kaede and offered a smile. "Ready to go home?"

"Sorry Rin, I'm going to the cooking club with a couple friends. I'm learning a new recipe."

"Oh ok. I will be home then."

"Please just relax ok? I will be home and I will make dinner later."

"Uh huh." Rin said, taking his bag and leaving.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Rin arrived at the local supermarket.<p>

"Ok, if I remember correctly, We need milk... eggs... meat... mmmm I like my meat... maybe ill get a ton of it? Ok so meat... hmm... I think I want some juice myself... alright so milk, eggs, meat and juice. Damn, if only I could have asked Kaede... though she would have never let me go if I did... heh... oh well. I'll do the best I can." Rin chuckled to himself, letting out a yawn and heading into the meat aisle. It was the aisle where the man food was stored.

As he entered the enormous aisle, a girl with small pointy ears and long rust colored hair was busy shopping. Her appearance just caught Rin's eyes. She was a God and about his age, yet he has never seen her before. He began walking again, heading past her to the chicken, when she called out to him.

"Hey! Hey can you help me?"

"Eh? Me? Sure..."

"What do I get? One of these big packages or two mediums? I have to cook for someone who eats a lot."

"Well, personally I would get two of the big packages, but thats because I eat a lot myself... I dont know how much your friend eats, but I say two of the mediums. It would be a better price and still get a good amount of meat."

"I'll get two big packages. Make him super happy tonight. Thanks so much."

"Of course... Anytime."

"Sorry we can't stay and chat Rin, but I got a sale to get to."

"Oh... Alright." Rin said, waving bye as the girl ran off.

* * *

><p>Rin finished his shopping and began walking home, when he passed the small park nearby. As he passed it, he heard a beautiful voice singing and he had to get a closer listen. He walked into the park before stepping on a twig, shocking the girl into looking at him and stop singing.<p>

"S-Sorry! I wanted to hear you sing a bit clearer, so I came closer. Sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no it's ok..."

"You really have a beautiful singing voice."

"I don't think so. I hate my singing voice... so if I sounded terrible, that is your punishment for spying."

"Oh don't say that."

Some bells sounded in the distance and the girl looked a bit startled.

"Speaking of punishment, I have to go... otherwise ill be in trouble."

"Oh, well I wouldn't want that. I hope to hear you sing again."

"It's a small world. Keep your eyes open and you might just hear my voice again. Bye Rin." The girl said, running off.

Rin began to head back home and start yawning, only to stop mid yawn and blink a few times.

"Wait a minute... how did they know my name...? The hell...?" Rin asked, very confused.

* * *

><p>It was the next school day and Rin was sitting in his desk, looking out the window bored. He really did not care much for school, even though he slept through it all, but still something about school was just boring to him. It was then the teacher spoke up.<p>

"So, two new students shall be joining us today. Well I guess you guys already know this." Nadeshiko said, a bit annoyed with the last sentence. All the students, well at least the males, were very excited looking and a bit perverted looking about the two new students who were females. Rin was the only male not really giving a damn, though now that he heard this, he did began to wonder if the two new girls he met last night were the two transfer students.

_'Nah... Couldn't be...' _

"Get a grip would you..." Mayumi said.

"No I will not get a grip! The first impression is crucial for a man!" Itsuki said. He then spoke out loud to everyone. "Are you ready?!"

"WOOOOOOO!" The boys all yelled.

Nadeshiko groaned. "Boys will be boys... Alright come on in now."

The door opened and the room went wild, poppers and confetti flying everywhere. They were here...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Yes. I left you all hanging... GOOD.<strong>

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**Asa is not in this story. Deal with it. **


End file.
